bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Love me Bitterly Loth me Sweetly
|chapters = 442. Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss 443. Dirty Boots Dangers 444. The Rising 445. The Dark Beat 446. The Dark Beat 2 447. Load 448. LOADING TO LIE 449. Not be a Drug 450. Blind Solitude |viz = 442. Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss 443. Dirty Boots Dangers 444. The Rising 445. THE DARK BEAT 446. THE DARK BEAT 2 447. Load 448. LOADING TO LIE 449. Not be a Drug 450. Blind Solitude }} Love me Bitterly Loth me Sweetly is the fifty-first volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Knowing Shūkurō Tsukishima is after Ichigo Kurosaki, Kūgo Ginjō continues the Fullbring training at a secret base. Ichigo is mastering Fullbring at an incredible speed and regaining his lost powers, but is he ready to face Tsukishima just yet…? Bleach All Stars Chapters 442. Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss Ichigo trains with Jackie while Tsukishima comes up with a new plan. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Riruka Dokugamine #Kūgo Ginjō #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Jackie Tristan #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Moe Shishigawara #Shūkurō Tsukishima Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 350: The Man Who Killed A Shinigami Substitute?! Tsukishima Makes His Move *Episode 351: Fullbring, The Detested Power! *Episode 352: Tsukishima Attacks! The Training Has Been Thwarted 443. Dirty Boots Dangers Ichigo continues his training with Jackie and Sado asks Kūgo what Tsukishima's true ability is. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Jackie Tristan #Kūgo Ginjō #Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 352: Tsukishima Attacks! The Training Has Been Thwarted 444. The Rising Ichigo's Fullbring transforms as Tsukishima confronts Xcution. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Renji Abarai (flashback) #Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) #Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) #Jackie Tristan #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Yasutora Sado #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Giriko Kutsuzawa Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 352: Tsukishima Attacks! The Training Has Been Thwarted 445. The Dark Beat Ichigo battles Tsukishima with his Fullbring's new form. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Jackie Tristan #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Yasutora Sado #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Riruka Dokugamine #Giriko Kutsuzawa Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 353: Ichigo, Mastering the Fullbring! 446. The Dark Beat 2 Ginjō intervenes and fights Tsukishima. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Moe Shishigawara #Kūgo Ginjō #Ichigo Kurosaki #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Yasutora Sado #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 353: Ichigo, Mastering the Fullbring! 447. Load Xcution recovers from Tsukishima's attack. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Riruka Dokugamine #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Kūgo Ginjō #Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 354: Ichigo vs. Ginjō! To the Game's Space 448. LOADING TO LIE Kūgo begins the next phase of Ichigo's training. Summary Characters in order of appearance # Yukio Hans Vorarlberna # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Riruka Dokugamine # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Isshin Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Unidentified Shinigami Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 354: Ichigo vs. Ginjō! To the Game's Space 449. Not be a Drug As Ichigo continues his training with Kūgo, Orihime utilizes a new power. Summary Characters in order of appearance # Kisuke Urahara # Isshin Kurosaki # Unidentified Shinigami # Kūgo Ginjō # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Shūkurō Tsukishima (flashback) # Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 356: Foe or Friend?! Ginjō's Unseen Heart! 450. Blind Solitude Ichigo continues his training with Kūgo. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Orihime Inoue #Riruka Dokugamine #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Gin Ichimaru (flashback) #Shūkurō Tsukishima (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 356: Foe or Friend?! Ginjō's Unseen Heart! Author's Notes References Navigation 51